


Excluded Chapters~

by TheLongestTime



Series: High School Genderbents [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Genderbending, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLongestTime/pseuds/TheLongestTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These chapters line up with the "The New Girl" fanfiction. These chapters are the....more racy ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excluded Chapters~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The New Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022752) by [epicmuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmuggle/pseuds/epicmuggle), [TheLongestTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLongestTime/pseuds/TheLongestTime). 



This Story are extensions of chapters from [The New Girl](1022752?view_full_work=true). These extensions are, as you can probably guess, smut chapters. The titles shalll correspond to the chapters they are from. Thank you lovelies~


End file.
